


A Good Idea

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Drabbles For Octo [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Biting, Elvhen, F/F, Face Sitting, Fanart, Femslash, Fluff, Massage, Oral Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr art, drabbles for octo, octosstashofgays, reassurance, trust exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a little reassurance, Hawke manages to convince Merrill that trying new things is often a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is another drabble to go along with Octo's art! Check out her tumblr @octosstashofgays

  


 

"Are you sure,  _ma vhenan_?" Merrill sucked her lower lip between her teeth, trying not to fidget. It wasn't that Hawke's request was that outlandish—it was just uncharacteristic. And since social interaction was such a minefield for her to navigate already, anything uncharacteristic was a chance for awkward mistakes. "I mean, I know we've done it before... a lot of times before… but not like this, not with me  _over_  you, and what if you don't  _really_  like it? Or what if—"

Hawke put a hand on her shoulder, silencing her with a soft squeeze. "Please don't take this the wrong way, Merrill, but why would I ask if I wasn't sure? I love using my mouth on you. I love looking up at you, because you're so beautiful. Why wouldn't I want to do both at the same time?"

Even though she knew Hawke was being sincere, doubt still crept into Merrill's mind. She and Hawke had tried several new things since she had moved into the Estate at Hightown, but this felt different. Perhaps it was because even though Hawke was endlessly gentle, she usually liked to maintain some control when they made love. Or perhaps it was because such an exposed position made Merrill feel guilty for not returning the favor. It was one thing for them to please each other at the same time, or for Hawke to kiss down her body after the two of them had already taken turns coming several times. But this was different. It felt luxurious... and almost selfish.

"Hawke," she murmured, suddenly struggling to find words.  _Fenedhis. Why do I always babble or stay silent during important talks?_ She wished there was a way to explain her fears without hurting Hawke's feelings, or without making it sound like she didn't want to try. When she imagined Hawke's tongue hitting every perfect spot while those broad, calloused hands slid up her thighs, the knot in her stomach unravelled.

But she didn't have to explain. Hawke cupped her cheek, tracing the faint tattoos there. "How about this? Let's try for just a few minutes to see if you like it. If you don't, I'll stop right when you say. Fair?"

Merrill chewed harder at her lip. She knew Hawke wouldn't push if she said no, but she couldn't think of a good reason refuse. She didn't  _want_  to refuse. Part of her felt compelled do just what Hawke had asked: straddle her lover's shoulders, grip the edges of the headboard, and take her pleasure. She just wasn't sure if she had the courage.

She closed her eyes and searched inside of herself, trying to find an answer there. When she reached her heart, a soft smile spread across her face. Her nervous twitching stopped, and she took a deep breath. She wanted what Hawke wanted, and she trusted Hawke with everything she was. She opened her eyes again and placed her hand over Hawke's, keeping it against her cheek. " _Ma emma lath._ You are my love. I… I want to try."

The big grin that stretched across Hawke's face convinced Merrill that she had made the right decision. Moments later, she was being dragged enthusiastically toward the bed, dodging the piles of clothes they had already discarded. Both of them fell onto the mattress together, laughing and smiling at each other. She felt much lighter as she gazed into Hawke's eyes, and feeling Hawke's bare skin against hers warmed every inch of her body.

"So..." she whispered, trying to plan her words beforehand so she wouldn't start rambling again. "How do we... er… do this?"

"We don't have to plan it all out," Hawke said, still grinning. She leaned in, and for a moment, Merrill forgot her worries as hot lips brushed hers. The kiss had her shivering in less than a second. A whimper escaped her when it broke, and she began to blush as Hawke kept murmuring into her mouth. "But if some instruction would make you feel better, lie on your stomach and relax."

Merrill wasn't entirely sure how lying on her stomach would lead to kneeling over Hawke's face, but she was relieved to have an order to follow. She turned onto her stomach, resting her cheek on the pillow and trying to relax as Hawke had requested. It wasn't hard once Hawke started massaging her shoulders. The tension melted away at the first touch, and she groaned as the hands she had admired earlier roamed the expanse of her back.

Soon, she was a puddle on top of the sheets. She hadn't realized how tight she was carrying herself until Hawke started working the tension away. Her eyes drifted shut and a low throb picked up between her legs. "That feels  _wonderful,"_ she sighed as Hawke's lips skimmed her shoulder. The heat of her mouth and palms was a constant reassurance. "You'll let me do this for you too once we're finished, won't you,  _ma vhenan_?"

"Of course." Hawke began trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses down the length of her spine, drifting lower and lower. "But you don't want it to be over already, do you?"

"No," Merrill started to say, but her answer was lost in a sharp gasp as Hawke's powerful hands seized her hips. They encouraged her to lift off the bed, and she followed the wordless request on instinct, rising onto her knees. Sharp teeth sank into the fleshiest part of her backside, not biting hard enough to hurt, but firm enough to make sure she felt it. Her gasp became a throaty cry, and her body tensed up again, this time with anticipation.

After a moment, Hawke replaced the bite with a kiss, soothing the sore imprint Merrill could already tell she had left behind. "Lift up and hold the headboard," she said, somehow managing to make it both a request and an order. "I'll do the rest."

Merrill swallowed, then did as Hawke had asked. She rose the rest of the way onto her knees and clutched the headboard, flinching a little as Hawke gave her ass an encouraging slap. Her fingers trembled as she found her grip, and her heart began hammering in her chest, but not from fear. The heat that had blossomed between her legs before continued to grow, coaxing trails of wetness to spill from inside her and wind down her inner thighs. Hawke always knew just how to coax the most wonderful responses from her body.

She giggled as Hawke's soft hair tickled her legs, but melted at the first touch of her lover's warm tongue. It slid up along her thigh before it finally dipped between her outer lips, urging them apart and swirling deep. Merrill held perfectly still, shuddering at the contact. It felt good, especially when Hawke began teasing her entrance, but she had no idea what to do in response. All the things she normally did: running the sole of her foot down Hawke's back, clutching one of her hands, even fisting her hair in braver moments, were all impossible in this position. She was completely exposed, and she wasn't yet brave enough to start moving her hips.

Hawke sensed her hesitation. She pulled back, but Merrill could still feel the vibrations of her voice. "Do you need me to stop? I don't want to hurt you."

Merrill swallowed. Her face was burning, and since all the wetness in her body had rushed down, her mouth was suddenly dry. But Hawke wasn't hurting her, and the heat between her legs had become a pounding sort of ache, and there was a familiar fullness within her that needed release. She finally managed to answer, still clutching the headboard in a death-grip. "No. It doesn't hurt. I don't want you to stop."

Hawke made a noise of approval, and Merrill glanced down at her face. It helped immensely. Hawke was smiling up at her, lips and chin already wet, happiness shining in her dark eyes. Merrill moved one of her hands, reaching down to twine her fingers with Hawke's and guide them around her outer thigh. The gentle hold made her feel even more secure. Suddenly, she realized that 'I don't want you to stop' wasn't enough. Hawke needed to know that she wanted this, that she wasn't just enduring it. "Please,  _vhenan'ara._  Keep going."

"Have I ever told you it's really sexy when you speak Elvish?" Hawke asked.

Merrill laughed. "Maybe once or twice. But please..." She rocked her hips and spread her knees further apart to offer herself at a better angle.

Hawke took the invitation at once. Merrill shouted as the tongue that had been teasing her before went to work in earnest. It seemed to slide everywhere at once, hitting every secret place. One moment it was thrusting inside her, driving much further than she expected thanks to the new position. The next, it lashed the straining point of her clit just the way she liked. Her inner walls pulsed at the direct attention, but it never lasted long enough to send her over the edge. Hawke seemed to sense when the stimulation became too much.

_"Hawke,_ " she panted, clutching the headboard with both hands. She needed something to grip, because she felt like she was shaking apart. Need coiled inside of her, threatening to spill over. She hadn't expected to rise so quickly, but she wasn't afraid of falling anymore. Hawke would catch her, just like always. Instead, she enjoyed the climb, surrendering herself completely to pleasure and moving her hips along with the hungry strokes of Hawke's tongue. It was a gift they were giving each other, and she wanted to savor it.

Just when Merrill thought she couldn't stand another torturous thrust, they stopped. She sobbed in disappointment, searching for what she had lost until eager lips sealed back around her clit. Hawke sucked the stiff bud deep into the heat of her mouth, refusing to let go.

The warm, wet pressure wrapped all around her was Merrill’s undoing. She screamed, trembling as the fullness inside her finally burst. The wetness that had spilled so freely from her before became a rushing flood. Her cheeks blazed, and she nearly stopped breathing, but Hawke was already savoring her release, moaning into each pulse. She gave in and let it happen, clawing desperately at the headboard, still twitching violently between Hawke's lips and against her tongue.

Her climax took an eternity to end, but it was still too soon. She sagged over as the harsh contractions became weak flutters, unable to stay upright. " _Ma serranas, vhenan'ara. Ar lath ma,"_  she whispered, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I love you, too, Merrill. Always. And you don't need to thank me." Hawke shifted beneath her, and Merrill glanced down just in time to see her run her tongue over her glistening lips. "Actually, I should be thanking you. This was my idea, after all."

"A very good idea," Merrill said. "I... I don't suppose you have any more ideas?"

Hawke's eyes twinkled. "Well... maybe." Her fingers trailed inward, and Merrill whimpered as two of them slid inside her, hooking against her sensitive front wall. "That was fun, but I don't think I'm finished with you yet."


End file.
